New beginnings
by Solosan
Summary: Sakura Haruno has woken up in many difficult situations. But this situation was definitely a first. Just how much did she drink last night anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura groaned as the bright light hit her square in the face.

_What the hell? I never leave the curtains open._

**_Well, unless you were too piss drunk last night to close them._**

_Oh right. There's that. I'm never listening to you or Ino again._

Inner Sakura giggled madly as the chuunin rolled over and snuggled into the warm pillow. Wait a minute… when did pillows breath?

**_When do you think pillows breathe?_**

_Oh shit._

**_Damn right._**

Her eyelids twitched when she first tried to open them. She was in all actuality too scared to see who she was with as she knew that the both of them were too _naked_ for her liking. The first thing she saw was thick black hair, hair way too gorgeous and shiny. And then the man beside her chose that moment to conveniently roll over and she saw a way too familiar face.

**_You hooked up with the Ice King! Whoo hoo!_**

Sakura was not the least happy about Inner Sakura's priorities. Hooking up with ANYONE, was not something to be celebrating. And she was sore in places that were NOT meant to be sore. Trying to still her heart she pulled her horrified eyes away from that sleeping face and looked around. This wide, understated elegant room was most definitely not her room. Hers wasn't as neat. Why couldn't she remember what happened last night? How much did she drink?

She should just run away. Yes, running away seems to be the best option at the moment. Carefully moving away, her plans were foiled when a strong pale hand reached out and pulled her back into his warmth. She fell back into the welcoming heat with a quiet and undignified 'omph.'

**_Oh shit._**

_Glad you're getting with the program._

Terrified eyes searched the (Oh thank you Kami!) still sleeping face before her. Shifting out from under his arm, which thankfully didn't grab her again, she slipped painfully slowly out from under the quilt, off his bed and onto the plush carpet.

Then with a speed that would have made Gai gape in awe, the medic gathered her clothes and was out of that window.

"Neh Sakura! Aren't you going to eat your ramen?"

"No. It makes me queasy. You have it."

Kakashi, ignoring Naruto's cry of happiness kept his eye on the tired pink head. These past two weeks, she had been getting tired easily, and was more snappish than normal. Aside from that she had become far quieter, which for anyone else would have been normal but for her was a red alert that something was dead wrong. And then there was the strange behavior that kept showing up. Sometimes she would seem to spot something, duck, make up some obviously fake excuse that rivaled his own, and disappear before anyone could figure out what had frightened her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just might be getting sick."

Naruto looked up from where he had been wolfing down what was formally Sakura's bowl of ramen. "Really? Then get Tsunade Obaa-chan to check it out."

Without looking at him, Sakura's fist slammed down on his head, "Stop calling her that! Tsunade sama is the Hokage! She's not some common medic!"

"Oww! I was just worried about you! Sheesh!"

Her face flushed, "Well, I'm not someone who needs to be looked after!"

"Sakura…"

She looked up at Kakashi's concerned gaze and immediately felt ashamed. "Don't worry. I'm really fine." Feeling awkward she shifted in her seat.

When the silence (aside from Naruto's slurping that is) persisted she stood up, "Well! I'll go to the training grounds and loosen up a bit."

Naruto growled into his ramen, "Loosen up and destroy the grounds."

His team mate flushed again, "I said I was sorry about that OK? You make it sound like I do it all the time."

"But you do, Ugly. You have no restraint."

A vein throbbed on Sakura's forehead and she trembled furiously but reeling in her self-restraint, she ignored Sai and stalked off. The rest of the team stared after her. She wasn't acting normally; usually Sai would have been socked into Kingdom come.

Sai blinked, "Maybe it's her menstruation cycle."

Naruto grimaced. "That sounds so gross! Eww!"

Sakura stomped down the worn path to the third training grounds furious. It's been two weeks since waking up in a bed that wasn't hers, and she was distracted, on edge and generally upset. What's more every time she saw Neji she fumbled, acted like an idiot and always came up with excuses to run away. Even if the said Hyuuga was a mile away. On top of it all, she seemed to be coming down with a flu!

_God! I can't concentrate! I can't do anything! It's his entire fault! Even my team mates are noticing that there's something wrong with me! He's making me look like a retard! If I ever see that Neji Hyuuga again-_

**_So what were you saying about seeing that sexy Hyuuga again?_**

Sakura blinked at who she found at the training grounds she had chosen. Pale white eyes stared blankly right back at her… Then Sakura automatically U-turned and started walking away and when she felt his chakra approaching she speeded up.

"Haruno san."

**_Oh god his voice is so sexy! Husky and deep, rawr!_**

_Shut up!_

"Ah ha ha… Hello Hyuuga san." God, she wished she could just evaporate now. For a moment she had considered becoming selectively deaf. But she discarded that idea because the Ice King was a far more stubborn ass than her and she didn't want to fast walk through Konoha with the Ice King behind her. Halting she turned around and plastered a smile on her face that wouldn't have fooled a blind frog. By the way he frowned at her; he obviously wasn't falling for it.

"Haruno san, are you running from me?"

"Who, me? Run? You? No, no, wrong idea, me go now, bye bye!"

She started backtracking only to feel a sudden displacement of chakra and soft black hair brushing against the back of her neck. Now why was she always getting into these positions?

She turned around to face him," Look, I only came to train-"

"Then we shall spar. You came at the right time. Tenten is busy and Lee is on a mission."

_Arrogant pushy-_

**_Hot, gorgeous-_**

_Egotistical-_

**_Hunk!_**

Inner Sakura having won, smirked smugly at the back of her mind. The Hyuuga prodigy simply filed away Sakura's emotions chasing each other across her face. "Haruno san, what are you thinking about?"

"Just a training session right? Nothing more?"

For once the Ice King actually looked surprised. "Should there be more, Haruno san?"

Sakura blushed furiously and looked away, "Of course not! You dirty minded Kappa!"

_Stupid mouth shut up! Just shut up!_

**_The dirty Kappa is us I believe…_**

Neji's eyebrow twitched at the 'dirty Kappa' bit, but he didn't get a chance to reply because all 54 kilograms of Sakura launched herself at him. Obviously it was her fists he had to be aware of though.

Leaping backwards he landed on the edge of the crater her chakra enthused fist had created.

She had distracted him before attacking, he on the other hand, hadn't thought of that. Her guile was indeed refreshing compared to the blunt, straight forward attacks, he had to face with Lee and Tenten as his opponents. Her speed was good and she had a solid stance, however their levels were still too far apart.

Sakura straightened up huffing, "Well? Are you going to attack or what?"

The young man, who stood in front of her, eyed her wide feral grin a moment, before activating his bloodline limit.

"Byakugan."

Then Sakura noticed something weird, Neji froze up, and he released his Byakugan immediately.

"Wha- what's wrong? Is something wrong?" Sakura quickly looked around.

"Nothing. You should refrain training. It's not good for you to train, too stressful."

_Too stressful? What did he mean by that?_

**_Is he implying we can't fight him? That we aren't good enough to?_**

Sakura's face twisted in frustration. The intensity of it actually made him back up a step even though he was quite far from her. If she had been thinking, her tenacious logic should have told her that something was wrong with her. The problem was of course; she wasn't thinking. "You stupid Hyuuga! Stupid, stupid Hyuuga! You and your stupid views on everything!"

After her exceedingly eloquent outburst, she stared at him with angry tears in her eyes and turned tail and ran. Not caring that she looked very much like a mad woman. The stoic jounin left by himself behind her narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"She called me… Stupid…"

Pale lips held the traces of a smirk, "Heh."


	2. Chapter 2

"Go away."

"But Forehead…"

"Not. In. The. Mood. Ino-pig."

"… Can you at least open the door?"

The glaringly loud silence shouted the answer loud and clear to the blonde. Ino Yamanaka, daughter of a flower shop keeper and a well renowned Yamanaka bloodline, had faced off many things and came out winning and looking fabulous. But this was not something she could face off with and come out satisfied.

She stared hard at the apartment door of her friend and rival. She had yelled, pleaded, commanded, cajoled and even come terrifyingly close to begging but to no avail. Sakura wouldn't budge half an inch.

Ino turned to the young lady next to her, "She's still alive right?"

Hinata Hyuuga blushed deeply for reasons unknown to Ino after activating her bloodline limit, as Naruto was nowhere in sight. Hopefully it wasn't becoming a habit. Blushing for no reason at all is just too confusing. Even as a diversionary tactic. "Hai, demo, I don't think we should trouble Haruno san any further… She needs her rest."

"Pfft. Just when did Forehead girl become 'Haruno san' anyways? You Hyuuga's are way too polite in my opinion. Need her rest. Like a monster strong girl like her needs rest."

Ino had already turned around to head down the stairwell so she missed the worried look Hinata sent at Sakura's door. The young Hyuuga heiress hurried after the exuberant blonde when the blonde threatened to leave her there and send Naruto to fetch her.

In the dark apartment their footsteps down the narrow stairwell faded and the small bundle on the bed remained motionless.

_Four weeks. It's been four weeks._

__

_**Why are we even counting? Oh I know, you are counting till the time you can jump him again.**_

_I didn't jump him!_

_**Are you sure?**_

… _Did I?_

_**Why the hell are you asking yourself? You don't even know! You're schitzo not psychic.**_

Ignoring herself she curled up tighter a cold and clammy feeling dragging at her belly. She really couldn't understand what was wrong with her. It was just a one night stand. No strings attached night of drunken passion. It obviously didn't mean anything to that cold hearted idiot, so why does it keep coming back to bother her? It wasn't as if she even remembered anything. Hell, maybe nothing happened and she was just too drunk to go home. Only one doesn't strip naked in someone else's house when drunk unless… Sakura rolled over slightly brushing a single lonely tear away, "Stupid Neji."

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Hn?"

"… Why do I keep getting the feeling that people are watching me?"

Kakashi didn't even pause or look up from his conspicuously bright orange book, "Cause they are."

The back of Sakura's neck tingled and she looked around, and just as she expected no one was looking at her. "But I cannot see who's looking at me."

Kakashi halted in midstride and turned his one visible eye at her. Stepping close he bent down to whisper quietly in her ear. "You cannot see them, because… They are _ghosts_. Very perverted and nosy ghosts I might add."

With that he stood up and resumed walking leaving a surprised kohai blinking owlishly at his back. Then after a belated second;

"YOU LIAR!"

Unconcerned her sensei carried on walking. It really was too easy to rile up Sakura. For a moment his hidden eyebrows twitched into a frown he quickly smoothed away. Sakura's suspicions aren't unfounded; he had noticed that she in particular was being watched. More over it wasn't just one person.

However the attention was neither malicious nor harmful, he would even go so far to say it was benevolent. Much as how a father would follow his daughter on her first date. Its odd but then in a village full of ninja weirder things have happened.

Kakashi mentally shrugged as Sakura caught up with him, it's not like it's any of his business.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Feel free to call me Kakashi senpai; I haven't been your sensei for years after all."

"No it feels weird and that wasn't even the point."

"Oh? And what was the point?"

"The point was… Well it doesn't matter what the point was! Don't change the subject so suddenly!"

Kakashi discovered anew the wonders of a mask. It allowed one to keep ones face absolutely straight while teasing ones former student. Today was a very good day.

"What subject?"

Watching the pink head growl at him in frustration Kakashi laughed quietly to himself. Taking a deep breath Sakura bared her teeth at him and trotted ahead of him. Obviously she didn't deem him worthy of her company and was going to walk the rest of the way to the Hokage's tower alone. Glancing at his student's derrière he grinned. He wasn't one to complain after all.

Back to the strange behavior of Sakura's though… Just what happened to her? When even Naruto began noticing something, then one knew something was really wrong. Something was bugging Sakura Haruno. And it's been bugging her for a REAL long time now. It may not be his business. But it won't be the first time he stuck his nose in business that was not his own. He grinned under his mask and followed the stomping figure in front of him at a more sedate pace. It HAS been a while since anything interesting came up after all…

"You're late!"

Sakura didn't _quite_ shout as she held her shishou in awe and reverence and yelling in Gondaime's office came close to defiling her respect for Tsunade. Kakashi took out a round object from his pocket and looked at his pocket watch. "No I'm not."

"You're half an hour late!"

"Oh. But weren't we supposed to meet at 2:00?"

"Yes! It's now 2:30! You were right behind me! Where did you go?"

"Oh that's easy! Several Hyuuga's and I had a nice tea party in the middle of the street."

Shizune took Kakashi's watch in hand and twisted a dial. "Your watch is 30 minute late Hatake san… "

"Oh. Thank you Shizune chan. We should go out for food later."

"Don't fall for it Shizune san, Kakashi sensei will make you pay."

Kakashi sighed dramatically. "Do I _really_ look like that kind of person?" Ignoring her emphatic nodding he continued, soundly contradicting himself, "You really shouldn't give out people's secrets like that. It's not in good form."

"If it saves Shizune from being used by something like you, I'll gladly reveal your 

secrets."

Sakura turned to her master smiling happily, "So what have we been called for?"

Kakashi had collapsed on Shizune's shoulder crying fake tears, "I'm a _thing_? That's the gratitude she shows me for teaching her for so long?"

Shizune patted his back in mock sympathy, "And she said it so bluntly too."

One look from Tsunade had the pair straightened up and at attention. When she was sure she had their attention, the buxom blonde scanned Kakashi and Sakura. "There is a S class mission in mist I would like to send you two on. It's dangerous and after careful consideration I've decided to send you two. You have worked with one another after all, which will make it easier."

Kakashi said dryly, "You chose the two of us by when you were drunk didn't you?"

She refused to answer but her flush was enough of an answer. Suddenly two ANBU popped in through the window. "We object."

Tsunade stared at them. "You are meant to protect me my back. Not object about my practices of sending ninja on missions."

The two ANBU both had the mask of tiger on and they remained where they were crouched on their respective window sills on either side of Tsunade. "We do not object to your practices of sending people on missions although we do find it unorthodox…"

The ANBU on the right of Tsunade finished, "We object to you sending Sakura Haruno in particular."

Sakura mentally stepped back. She hasn't even been in contact with ANBU unless on the odd mission and even then they didn't talk to her unless imperative, more likely to leave her alone to figure out what to do rather than telling her the mission. And now they are objecting to her having a mission? It's not like she hasn't been on S class missions before. Rare as they are. But she can complete one successfully, and plus she had Kakashi sensei with her.

__

_**They have no bloody rights to object!**_

_They better have a good reason for this._

_**I'm going to punch them both into the netherworld.**_

_I agree completely…_

Sakura held back from attacking them because it was foolish and because she was still in Tsunade's domain.

"Explain yourself."

There was a silence. "We cannot."

The left nodded in agreement. Tsunade didn't bother looking at them. "Explain yourself."

The left ANBU glanced at the right ANBU before answering, "We cannot-"

"-Unless Sakura Haruno leaves the premises." The right ANBU finished smoothly.

Kakashi glanced at his students' hand which was clenched so hard the knuckles were going white. That couldn't be too good for her condition now could it? But those ANBU are digging their own graves… He wondered briefly about the chaos Sakura would cause if she knew the identity of those two. Grinning he kicked back and relaxed. How long was it now since she started acting weird? He glanced at her flat stomach, a month maybe a month and a half? It made sense in a way but then… He studied the way she was boiling to have that dangerous mission. In a way it doesn't. One question really nagged at him.

Did she even know?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Ramblings**: Here's an interesting fact. In two chapters this fic has received 28 reviews. Despite the fact I am an erratic updater and the fic itself is confusing at times. It's arb, nonsensical, created simply for laughs and somehow… Popular? Don't misunderstand I am LOVING the attention this fic is getting. It makes me want to melt into a pile of happy goo. All the reviewers out there make my day ten times over. --' It inspires me to even write an author note even though I've never done it before. Scroll down ahead if this bores you, it bores me too don't worry but I'm just way too O.o not to share this confused feelings of awe and disbelief in my system. I really do love you guys for deeming this fic worthy of reviewing And now that I'm finished being all posh on to the story!

Tsunade stared at her student in apologetic silence. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm going to have to take you off this one…"

"Oh. Alright."

Sakura's sullen face glared at the ANBU-less windows. The Godaime Hokage really didn't want to be in this position. She'd much rather race Gai in a cross country race to Suna. She sighed in exasperation, second highest valued medic in Konoha and beyond and she didn't even realize that she was…

"And I'll have to take you off every mission well into the near future."

Sakura actually burst out in giggles at the absurdity of that until Tsunade's serious face sobered her up. "Shishou… Are you _serious_?"

"What do you think?"

Her apprentice stared at her in shock. "Define near future… Days? Weeks? _Months?_"

Wincing at piercingly high note Sakura had managed to reach, Tsunade sighed again, "About a year would do."

Emerald eyes gazed at Tsunade in an imploring plea "But…"

"Haruno!"

Sakura blinked at her Shishou's sharp tone. "It's an order from your Hokage. Are you questioning it?"

There was a heavy silence as Sakura regarded her mentor with a mixture of betrayal and hurt. "No Hokage sama."

Tsunade tried to soften her tone. "Think of it as a vacation break."

"Hai Hokage sama."

Tsunade wanted to throw something _so_ bad.

"You may go."

With a nod Sakura turned on her heel and marched stiffly out. As the door closed with a control click Tsunade threw her head back and released a frustrated sigh. Head resting against the chair she stared at the ceiling. Sakura had looked like she was swallowing burning coal. "I need a drink. Preferably warm sake."

A sudden gush of air seemed to answer her. Tsunade reached out her hand without looking and downed the small cup of warm sake courtesy of two ANBU guards outside her window that didn't want to make their Hokage snap any further than she already had. "Stupid apprentice of mine."

Taking advantage of the good weather Ino strolled down the street intent on getting Tenten to let her _at least_ do her nails. Such potential and that damn tomboy absolutely refuses to listen to her, the Great Ino. There wasn't even a mission in the near future. It was about this time that she spotted a familiar pink head leaning against the Hokage Tower. Looking a bit down casted but the fact that Ino actually saw her out and about was a great improvement.

"Hey forehead girl. Good to see you're ali-"

"_**Shut up.**_"

Yamanaka stared at her rival like friend for a long while, sneer cleanly wiped off her 

face. Yes it was Sakura Haruno alright pale, thinner and ten times more grumpy but defiantly the same woman. But… Did Sakura's voice just change? No, it was just her imagination. Nevertheless, caution was advised.

"Sakura?"

Heaving a long sigh Sakura turned around and hugged Ino. "I'm sorry Ino. It's just been rough on me…"

Emo Sakura that hides in her apartment and refuses to come out Ino might not be able to handle, but tired Sakura that actually talks to her and _hell_ even apologizes her might be something new but it was something she could definitely deal with.

"O-kaay… Then let's go shopping!"

Ino knew just what would cheer up her friend. Even if she didn't know what was exactly wrong with her. And window shopping and arguing who looked worse in a dress has always been a good past time. Looking at Sakura's suddenly uplifted face Ino knew she had chosen the right path to go on.

Sakura grinned and grabbed Ino's hand, "Well what are you waiting for Ino pig? Let's get going!"

Ino wrinkled her nose at her friend. "Whatever Forehead. I know you are in a rush simply because it will take forever to find something that might make you look _decent_."

Suddenly finding herself pulled along Sakura scowled, "Shut up Ino pig at least I don't have to dress like a slut to look good."

"What did you say you Forehead freak?!"

Kakashi sighed and buried his nose back into his orange book as two young women stormed past him raising wind with their speed, towards the shopping centre. It just wasn't _normal_ to be so energized about insulting each other. Just what was so interesting about it anyway? On the other hand _this _is much more interesting.

"Good Afternoon."

For a long moment it looked like the Copy nin was acknowledging fresh air until Neji reluctantly slipped out of the shadows and stood next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei."

"Neji kun."

The Hyuuga glanced sideways, he was sure the other man was grinning his head off under that mask. He could hear it in the Copy nins voice. He's going to force him to ask isn't he now? That smug son of the Yellow Flash.

"Has she been taken off the mission?"

"Mmhmm."

Neji twitched, was that damn pervert going to make him beg for every little tit-bit of information? He closed his eyes in frustration but his voice remained calm.

"And for the duration of her pregnancy?"

"Mmhmm."

Neji let go of the breath he had been holding unconsciously. Kakashi studied the young man over the edge of his book. Then flipping the book shut he turned to face Neji adopting the father pose he normally used to annoy Sakura. "Why do you need to know about our Sakura's mission or mission less status?"

Neji looked away. It really wasn't his place to talk but he also knew Kakashi had many ways of making his life hell if he didn't give an adequate answer. "A few months Sakura and I…"

His voice wavered and slid to a complete stop as Neji searched for an appropriate word. Ice prince huh? Kakashi wondered if this young man's fans had seen him so flustered. The signs were subtle yes, but they were definitely there in the tightening of the jaw and the stiffening of his stance. Kakashi decided to prod him.

"Yes?"

"We… We _copulated._"

The Copy nin was silent for a long while. It did take a while to calm the urge to laugh out loud after all. It's quite fun to tease the serious unofficial heir of the Hyuuga clan. Almost as fun as watching Sakura and Naruto explode in exasperation each time he showed up late.

"And?"

Neji fixed Kakashi with an You-can't-really-be-serious stare. The white head simply smiled (cough cough) innocently at him. Guess Neji had to explain the whole situation even though he was pretty sure the man standing in front of him had guessed most of it.

"I do not believe that Sakura is the type to sleep around. And although we used birth control, there is a high possibility that child is mine."

This came out in a bit too fast pace. Embarrassed was he? Kakashi cocked his head at Neji and raised an elegant silver eyebrow at him until it disappeared under headband, "And will you bear responsibility for the child if it's yours?"

"Yes. I will never leave a child of mine fatherless."

Kakashi blinked rapidly. He wasn't really expecting such a serious reply but trust the Hyuuga to never do things by degrees. "And the reason why the whole Hyuuga clan is in on this is because the child might be a Hyuuga?"

A low growl caught Kakashi off guard. "Do you believe we will leave an unborn child that might not be ours to danger? Every child has potential and unborn children even more possibility even if it's not ours."

Kakashi frowned a bit thinking to himself, the well known clan for being ruthless and cold blooded that brand their own family members… Well yes he could very well see them doing that, not that he will say it their face of course. But it seemed at least the younger generation of Hyuuga's have a good dose of compassion for children.

There was an undignified snort as Neji was pulled into a hug on the public streets of 

Konoha by a well known pervert.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um God? I know you are busy right now… And you are probably annoyed about the amount of times I use your name in vain but it's for a good cause you know? Something about Naruto just inspires me to drill the holy scriptures through his skull navy style… But yeah, skipping that aside, can you just do me a favor? I know you don't do personal call but I really do need your help on this one."

"And what's that?" Whispered a quiet voice.

"Make my period come."

Sakura blinked for two seconds before- "Kakashi sensei?!"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing on my window sill?"

"-Eavesdropping on a very interesting prayer. I didn't know you were religious Sakura."

Kakashi spent the next forty minutes or so dodging whatever Sakura could reach. It was good training really. He should file it away for further use.

Finally as her ammunition ran out Sakura fell on her knees gasping for breath. Her sensei regarded her for a moment and jumped lithely off the sill and into the room. "You really ought to train more… You only lasted forty three minutes and 24 seconds."

He smiled obliviously to her glare of death and bit into the apple that he grabbed from the fruit bowl that had been the last thing thrown at him. "You really should be less dramatic. It's bad for your health and your… Brat."

"My period is just late."

"Oh? Your period and I are quite alike. Maybe your period also is late on purpose as well? For maybe about nine months?"

Kakashi jumped up with ease as Sakura whipped the rug from under his feet.

"Temper, temper Sakura. You know this is probably why you don't have a boyfriend. Or are you into girls? No wait you are preggies so maybe not."

Kakashi caught the carpet before it hit him in the face. "Seriously Sakura. What have I told you about interrupting people when they are speaking?"

She merely growled at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is now a bad time to say I brought a guest?"

Sakura frowned at him and when he just shrugged at her she was pretty close to punching him into the Kazekages office. Then a shadow stepped onto her sill.

"Hello Haruno."

Kakashi grinned widely, it was so much fun poking his nose into the lives of his students. There was a really long pause as Sakura scanned the long black hair, the piercing pale eyes and that unmistakable stance.

"Oh God…" She breathed.

"Sakura chan? Isn't that over doing it a bit? Neji is just being a good friend. You don't have to stare at him like he's a worm on the wall."

Neji glanced sharply at the messy haired man. _Worm?_ And then a tiny squeak alerted him to the fact Sakura had disappeared. Kakashi smiled as the young man beside him leaped down from the window and gave chase.

"Ah. It's so good to be young."

Sakura leaned against the wall gasping and panting. Why did she get so tired so easily? Oh yeah that was because she was…

**Pregnant. You have gone and got yourself preggies. Aren't you so happy?**

_Shut it._

**No seriously. How doff do you have to be to go and get yourself damn preggies? But it makes sense with Tsunade sama acting up like she did.**

Sakura gasped as her thoughts began gathering.

_Making me stay away from missions for a year!_

**That's right. And she's not the only one. Remember sparring with a certain Hyuuga.**

_Refusing to train with me!_

Sakura growled to herself drawing concerned looks from the shoppers, not that she noticed or cared right then.

_The bastard knew! That cold blooded bastard knew!_

**That **_**hot, sexy and irresistible **_**bastard. ** Inner Sakura corrected smugly.

"Haruno san."

Her head shot up immediately at the voice. Was she so distracted that she didn't even notice his approach?

"I swear Neji. Come a single step closer and you will regret it."

The Hyuuga respectfully stayed where he was contemplating the rather distraught young woman in front of him. "I realize this may not be the most appropriate time but I wish to propose an union in matrimony."

"A union in-? Oh hell no! Hell no! No ways in the burning depths of hell is that going to happen! Take your _proposal_ and shove it down your throat. And while you're at it, stay the HELL away from me!"

Neji simply stood as his bride to be dashed away. Not a second later two tiger masked ANBU landed next to him. "I can't wait till she joins the family…"

The other ANBU slung an arm on his partners neck. "It won't be while though because she told our dear Neji boya-"

"-To shove that invitation down his neck." The other ANBU finished off with relish.

Neji turned on his heel and stalked in the opposite direction. The two ANBU looked at each other. "Think he's given up yet?"

"Nope."

"How long do you think-?"

"About half a year. She seemed stubborn-"

"Although our Neji boya is quite a handful himself so-"

"-about seven months? Yes that seems reasonable."

And then the streets were devoid of life forms again, well except for a mouse going along with it's life under Ichiraku's who couldn't quite make head or tails of the lives of these big ones.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where do you think you are going Sakura?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. Plastering a smile on her face she turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Shishou… What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

Tsunade eyed the luggage and the half packed clothes strewn about the room. "Of course you aren't."

Sakura dropped the façade and slumped onto her bed as her mentor stepped into the once bright and tidy room. "I can't do it. Hyuuga ANBU following my every move. Civilians whispering behind my every move. My mother must be rolling in her grave. I just can't take it anymore. If this continues I'm going to pull an Itachi Uchiha soon. As I don't have any family to massacre, I wonder exactly who I'll dice to pieces."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the politically incorrect mention of the Uchiha incident. "How did you sense the ANBU? And how did you manage to figure out they were Hyuuga?"

"Well, you showed up about 2 minutes after I started packing. It's too much of a coincidence that my apartment is about a minute away from the Hokage Tower if one rushes. And well, as for how I knew they were Hyuuga…" Sakura grimaced. "Neji."

"Oh so you know you are pregnant then."

Sakura winced at the word. Falling backwards on the bed she covered her face in mortification. "I know you won't give me any real missions. But can't you give me a mission far away from here, just so I can have my kid in peace? I'm like some Hyuuga property here. People are referring me as the future Hyuuga san. It's killing me Shishou."

"I take it you don't even consider abortion."

The strangled gasp confirmed Tsunade's words.

"How can you even think that?"

Tsunade walked over to the window and stared across the street at two tiger faced ANBU crouching on the roof she was sure were scowling at her. "It's an acceptable thing Sakura. It's a harsh world for single mothers and-"

Tsunade caught the pillow flung at her and turned to see Sakura stare incredulously at her own hand. For Sakura to do something like that to her respected teacher and mentor told Tsunade just how strongly Sakura felt about the subject.

"Sorry Tsunade shishou. I just… Well, my mother was a single mother too. And she raised me just fine."

The Hokage considered this for a long moment. "True."

And awkward silence prevailed. Breaking the long silence Tsunade glanced out the window briefly to notice the ANBU-less rooftops across the streets. "About that mission. I think I might've got just the thing for you."

Tsunade grinned as slight dust came down from the ceiling and settled on the carpet in two twin spots. Guess the Hyuuga clan is going to throw up a fuss about Sakura leaving. If they do she will just ask them on what grounds they were stopping their Hokage from sending out her own Shinobi and see what they can do about it. Life becomes more amusing each year. Now back to the serious matters.

"If you feel uncomfortable or anything at all, you know the signs of miscarriage or if there is something wrong with the foetus, send an eagle immediately. Am I understood?"

Sakura smiled happily, tears of relief in her eyes.

"Am I UNDERSTOOD Sakura?"

She stood up to attention grinning and laughing happily. "Hai, Tsunade Shishou! I understand perfectly Tsunade Shishou!"

"Good." Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling out two scrolls from between her bosom. Sakura looked incredulously at the scrolls.

"Oh hurry up Sakura, it's not like I'm the only one that puts them there. This is the mission scroll, this is the teleportation scroll. And- Don't look at me like that, I knew you were going to do something stupid like this so take it before I change my mind."

Sakura grabbed at the scrolls and held them to her chest like it was a lifeline, which in a sense it was. She still stared at Tsunade with a sort of unbelieving joy.

"Look it's not like I haven't dealt with desperate mothers, been their done that, but I've always wanted to piss off that Hiashi Hyuuga, and hiding hid grand nephew from him ought to do the trick. What are you staring at me for, git."

Without hesitation Sakura bit down on her finger let the scroll loose on one hand and brushed it down with her finger. As the scroll activated she smiled at her sensei, "Good luck pissing off the Head of the Hyuuga."

Just before she was completely gone two ANBU threw themselves into the room clutching for the pink haired shinobi that was depressingly… gone. Tsunade looked down questioningly at the two tiger masked ANBU at her feet. They didn't bother getting up. "We are-"

"So dead."

Their Hokage laughed and walked out leaving the two defeated ninja behind her. This time she didn't even have to use a finger.

"No Hyuuga child will be born out of wedlock!"

Neji hesitated at the door. It seems that Sakura had run away successfully then. He knew why Hiashi sama had called him to the meeting room now. He knocked the door and let himself in. The twins Mizuri and Hori stood with bowed heads in front of the clan head, all their usual mischief gone. Stern eyes flicked to look at Neji from the low oak table.

Neji inclined his head respectfully. "Hiashi sama."

Hiashi almost growled at his nephew, "You are in line as the next head for the clan how could you even do something this-" He glanced at the twins, "You're dismissed."

The two flipped on their tiger masks in unison and were poofed away immediatly. Hiashi turned back to his nephew ready to bite into him but his irritation melted away when he saw the pair of steady pale eyes trained on him.

The leader of the clan slumped in his chair and sighed, "Neji how did this happen?"

"The usual method Hiashi sama."

Hiashi gave a snort, "I should hope so. Sakura although she is from her a civilian family, she's a high calibre ninja, apprentice to the Hokage, student of the Great copy ninja, but that is a child that isn't going to conform to the Hyuuga traditions Neji."

Neji nodded. It was all true. His Uncle was quite correct but it does not resolve the fact that his bride to be is AWOL. "Since you created this problem. I have you on leave attending personal business. Tsunade will get the missive tomorrow morning. Find your wife and marry her. There will be no Hyuuga bastards while I'm a live."

Neji nodded his agreement, it wasn't as though he didn't want to take responsibility, but how was he to do that if the other side was not willing? It had never occurred to him in his black and white world that the mother of his child _wouldn't_ want to marry him. As he closed the meeting room door he sighed. Where does one go to find a pink haired mother to be and under eight months get her to agree to marry him? Especially if that pink haired mother to be in question makes craters the size of a small town with her fists when she's not happy.

He didn't want to but he'll have to go ask for help. From a man he barely knew. Renowned genius of Konoha, Shikamaru Nara.

Author note: Sorry about the delay and the... VERY short length. PLEASE forgive me? I still love you guys and I'll most definitely see this fic till the end, but have patience... It may take a while...


End file.
